omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades (Saint Seiya)
Statistics Name: Hades Origin: Saint Seiya Classification: Deity, Greek God, Olympian God, God of the Dead / God of the Underworld Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least Thousands, if not Millions of years old). 13 - 17 as Shun. 14 as Alone Tier: At least H-2, 'likely '''Low I-1 '| 'I-1 ' '''Destructive Capacity: At least Supercluster+ Level, likely Universe+ Level '''(Greatly outclasses Gold Saints, Athena could not undo his Greatest Eclipse done in this state, superior to Hypnos and Thanatos) | At least '''Multiverse Level (Created the Underworld, Hyperdimension, and Elysium and sustained them with his Will, fought unsealed Titans alongside the Olympians in the Titanomachy, capable of on shotting Divine Bronze Saints) Speed: MFTL+ '''(At least Quadrillions of times, superior to 8th Sense Bronze Saints who crossed the Hyperdimension) | 'MFTL+ '(At least Sextillions of times) '''Durability: At least Supercluster+ Level, likely Universe+ Level '''(Ignores absolute zero, above Athena who could casually take an attack from Bloodlusted Shaka) | At least '''Multiverse Level (Unfazed by attacks from all of the Divine Bronze Saints, can reflect attacks without Divine Cosmos back to the sender, only killed by a Miracle from Athena) Intelligence: '''Incredibly Intelligent. Thousands to Millions of years old, Ruled the Universe alongside Zeus and Poseidon, Perfect control of Cosmos, High Spiritual Connection, Commands a Large Army, Skilled Warrior, Skilled Painter '''Stamina: Very high, possibly limitless Range: Cross-Universal Weaknesses: Hades is particularly vulnerable if he's in the body of a human. The Light of the Heavens, which brings Hope to humanity, can bring serious damage to his body Key: Possessing Shun / Alone | True Body with Surplice Powers & Hax 7th, 8th and 9th Sense User, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability and Stamina, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4), Reality Warping, Atomic Creation, Manipulation, Destruction and Restoration, True Flight / Levitation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Bestowed it upon Pandora), Life and Death Manipulation (Can regenerate and resurrect his Specters by will, and bring the end of mortal lives by will), Energy Manipulation and Waves, Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Lost Canvas only), Psychokinesis (Telekinesis, Teleportation and Telepathy), Attack Reflection (Any attack without Divine Cosmos thrown at Hades has it's potency reverted to it's user), Cross-Universal Portal Creation, Illusions Creation, Existence Erasing (Through Greatest Eclipse / Lost Canvas), Causality Manipulation, Acausality Weapons & Equipment Surplice Armor and Sword of Hades Notable Attacks & Techniques * Greatest Eclipse: Through his Divine Will, Hades has all the Solar System's planets shift their positioning at incredible speeds, until all eventually form a perfect alignment. On Earth, the moon slowly covers the Sun in an Eclipse that can be simultaneously observed from all places in the planet. Merely gazing at the event shatters the hopes in mortal's souls, and the shadows that cover the surface bring despair to all. Once the Eclipse is concluded, mankind will instantly cease to exist. Their bodies will be vaporized, their creations shattered to dust and their souls forever erased. It will also cover the entire Solar System in a barrier of Darkness. * '''Divine Curse: '''Through his sword his lingering hate could inflict a spiritual wound (shaped as his sword, invisible except to Gods) that blocks the lifeforce and power of his enemy, induces a coma and eventually causes death through the sword slowly moving into the body of the victim. It was used against God Saint Seiya so he would never reincarnate again and even after the death of Hades it's hard to remove by other Olympian Gods, prompting Athena to attempt to change history in order to save him. * '''Lightning of Darkness: '''Hades surrounds his Divine Sword with his immense Cosmos, making it so that an incredible aura of deep crimson light begins emanating from it. Then, moving his arm and swinging his blade at amazing speeds, a powerful wave of absolute Cosmic Energy is released, slicing through and sub-atomically destroying all that lies within it's path. * '''Lost Canvas: '''An attack that functions similarly to the Greatest Eclipse, but which can work at ranges far more focused and potentially far greater. Hades is capable of completely destroying and erasing the existence of all beings whose image he paints, bringing the end of their lives, or even the complete destruction of their bodies and the shattering of their souls. Thus, he creates a gigantic painting of the skies, representing the souls of all living beings on Earth as angels in eternal bliss. When the painting is concluded, all shall instantly die and know the eternal, silent peace of non-existence. The limits of this attack are unknown. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Tier H Category:Tier I